Not a Drop to Drink
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Veronica tries to break it off with Logan, but instead she just leaves. An explosion causes her to question it.


Not a Drop to Drink

 **Logan**

The moment I walked into the room I knew something was wrong. Veronica was never this quiet, not even at the worst of our relationship moments. Whatever she had to tell me must have been really bad for her to just sit there not even looking at me. I walked into my room and tossed my book bag on the floor next to the bed.

"Logan, I don't know how to tell you this, but things are going to change," she says vaguely as I reenter the living room area.

"Do you want a drink?" I question thinking maybe this would relax her a little.

"No, I can't drink anymore," she murmurs as I get up to pour myself a drink to find that there isn't any. I guess Dick used it all up during the rave he threw the night before.

"There isn't anything to drink anyway," I mumble as I look at her. I see she has taken to wearing some of her old things like dresses and she isn't wearing her butch boots, but she looks good. I can still smell her perfume from the last time we were together.

"I can't do this," she finally says before getting up quickly.

"Veronica, where are you going?" I question as she turns to look at me.

"I am going away. I came to tell you goodbye, but I can't," she mumbles as her words hit me hard. I get up to follow her, but I see Parker and Dick walking back.

"What was up with Ronnie?" Dick says calling her the nickname she hated.

"Beats me, she was waiting for me and then took off," I say as Parker holds something out to me.

"She asked me to give you this as she got into the elevator," she says as the two of them fool around playing video games. It seems that Parker just needed a friend and Dick well he needed one as well. I wasn't in the mood to read anything she had to say so I threw the letter in the bedside table. I took out my homework and started doing the work I had to complete.

***LoVe***

 **Veronica**

I thought the moment he read the letter he would understand how I felt. I was always able to say what I wanted to say writing it down. I sometimes fumbled over words when I had to say them out loud.

"Honey, we really need to get going if we are going to make the plane," my dad says as I hold up my water bottle to find that it was empty. There wasn't a drop to drink. I followed him out to the car and loaded up my belongings. I was at first going to stay at Hearst to be close to my family and friends, but felt I needed a change in scenery. I would have stayed if Logan had asked me to.

I got on the plane and rubbed my stomach. I was over the morning sickness that had lasted without my father finding out. I would tell him one day, but right now I needed away to rethink things. I just wished that Logan had really loved me because this is going to be much harder without him.

It has been a whole month since I moved in. I was excited as I looked around my small apartment. I had everything I could ever want right here. I loved the freedom of being on my own. I talked with Mac several times a week, and when Wallace gets back I would call him as well. I had a few days to really think about especially what I was going to do with my life.

"Veronica, honey how are you doing," my dad asks as I am pulled out of my thoughts. I had just got settled in for the night when he called.

"I was getting ready to go to sleep," I say softly as I yawn.

"I was just checking up to see how you were doing. I thought you might have called your old man to let him know how the first day of school went," he smirks as I roll my eyes.

"Dad, it all went fine. How are you doing, is Vinnie causing any problems," I ask as I remember it was my fault he didn't get reelected. I had stolen from Jake Kane and he took it out on my dad.

"He's a little better than Lamb, but whatever," he mumbles as I hear another phone ringing in the background. "I got to go sweetie. Call me when you get time," he says as I hang up the phone. I decide to turn on the TV to catch the news.

" _We are live in Neptune, California where an explosion on the top floor of the Neptune Grand happened about an hour ago. It is unclear if there were any people on that floor or anything else. It is said that Logan Echolls the son of the late movie stars Aaron and Lynn Echolls lived in the penthouse on that floor. We will keep you updated on this breaking story_ ," the reporter is still talking when I jump up, and run from the bed to the bathroom to throw up.

"Veronica, are you alright," Mac asks as I try to compose my words when she answers the phone.

"Explosion… Neptune Grand," I mumble. She is quiet for a moment when I hear the sound of the TV in her background.

"Oh, Veronica," Mac says as I cry.

"Was he in the building?" I question as she pauses.

"No, I think he was with Dick, or the other way around. There have been some changes around here, but Logan and Dick just moved," she says as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"But," I mutter not sure why I was so emotional all of a sudden. I mean I hadn't heard from him in a while.

"I'll have Logan call you," she says taking a reaffirming voice.

"No, I don't need that," I snap as I hang up the phone. He wasn't in the building. He was alright. I would be fine. I can do this. I think as I reach for my water bottle only to find that there wasn't a drop to drink.


End file.
